Missão Impossível
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Deveria ser apenas uma missão. - Para Lady Murder - A primeira das onze.


**_Missão Impossível_**

-

_Deveria ser apenas uma missão._

_-_

_Para Lady Murder pelos surtos e pelas risadas fora de hora._

_-_

Aquela deveria ser uma missão de grande risco, ele sabia. Sabia também que deveria ser apenas uma missão de reconhecimento e que por conta disso fora mandado sozinho. Enquanto partia no avião em direção ao seu novo destino, decidiu colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Komui fora bastante claro quanto à importância dessa missão para a Ordem e ele, como um dos melhores Exorcistas de lá, não poderia pensar em falhar. E não pensava mesmo. _Falhar_ não era uma das palavras que se encontrava no vocabulário de Kanda Yuu. Certamente não. Nas palavras de Komui:

'_Essa é uma missão de extrema importância, Kanda, e se estou te mandando para ela é por não confiar a ninguém mais o que vou te dizer. Há alguns meses estamos investigando as operações do Conde do Milênio e descobrimos que ele anda se movimentando muito pouco por aqui. É de se estranhar, tendo em vista que ultimamente o número de Akumas havia aumentado consideravelmente. E agora estamos simplesmente... muito em paz._

_Ouvi através de fontes confiáveis que eles construíram uma base na Itália em conjunto com membros de uma das famílias da máfia de lá, a Millefiore. Parece que estão se aproveitando dessa família e transformando seus membros em Akumas para reunir ainda mais poder. E o líder, Byakuran, mesmo ciente da situação parece permitir isso apenas para realizar seus próprios planos._

_De qualquer modo, recebemos um S.O.S da família Vongola para que enviássemos alguns de nossos membros para lá, mas aparentemente todos os Exorcistas que compareceram para a missão, acabaram desaparecendo misteriosamente. Por isso, estou confiando em você. Mas não quero que faça nada perigoso, estamos entendidos?'_

Claro, como se ele fosse se contentar com apenas observar quando podia chutar a bunda de todos aqueles idiotas.

Ele abriu um dos olhos ao ouvir o piloto dizer que já haviam chegado e suspirou, erguendo-se. Ajustou a espada nas costas, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e saiu do avião, deparando-se com um homem de expressão extremamente fechada. À Kanda, ele parecia estar tão feliz quanto ele por estar ali.

- Vamos logo, quero bater em todos até a morte. – ele disse, o terno voando de seus ombros enquanto se mantinha apoiado sobre eles. – E é bom que você não me atrapalhe.

Kanda estreitou os olhos, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Kyoya Hibari, constatou. Haviam trocado menos de vinte palavras e ele sabia que não gostava dele.

- É melhor _você_ não me atrapalhar. – retrucou. E tudo o que recebeu em troca foi um olhar frio. Já havia entrado para a lista negra de Hibari antes mesmo que começassem o serviço.

**X**

- Ah! Você deve ser Kanda Yuu, certo? – o homem atrás daquela cadeira que falava com ele era _mesmo_ o décimo Vongola? Difícil de acreditar.

- Apenas Kanda. – rebateu, cruzando os braços. – Onde está o problema? Quero acabar logo com isso e voltar para casa a tempo de comer soba no jantar de amanhã.

- Patético. – Hibari sorriu de canto, apoiando-se na parede.

- H-Hibari! – Tsuna ergueu-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Kanda já sacava a Mugen, batendo-as contra as tonfas cruzadas de Hibari.

- O que _você_ disse? – estreitou os olhos, fazendo força. Mas aquele homem realmente não era alguém com quem pudesse brincar.

- Disse que é patético. – repetiu. – E se não quiser apanhar até a morte agora mesmo, sugiro que se afaste.

- Nem que você me implorasse, idiota. – afastou-se, saltando sobre a mesa de Tsuna. – Kaichu Ichigen!

O corte na vertical lançou uma série de pequenos espíritos na direção de Hibari. Ele estreitou os olhos e tirou do bolso a Box Vongola.

- H-Hibari não! – mas antes que Tsuna pudesse pará-lo, o porco espinho absorveu o ataque de Kanda, tornando-se ainda maior.

- _Kami Kurosu. _

Avançou na direção de Kanda e provavelmente toda a sala de Tsuna teria ido pelos ares se no mesmo instante, ambos não tivessem sido parados por _ele._

- Já chega, a missão de vocês não é trabalhar em conjunto? – abriu um pequeno sorriso, saltando sobre Tsuna e acertou-lhe uma voadora. – E como chefe da Vongola, era o seu dever pará-los.

- Bebê, lute comigo. – Hibari voltou as tonfas na direção dele, mas Reborn parecia muito mais interessado em analisar Kanda.

- R-Reborn! – Tsuna ergueu-se apoiando-se sobre a mesa. Ou o que havia restado dela.

- Hum, nada disso me interessa. É bom irmos logo resolver o que temos que resolver. – Kanda deu de ombros, guardando a Mugen na bainha.

- A-ah, bem... Hibari já sabe as coordenadas e vocês...

- Tanto faz. Podemos ir logo?

Hibari voltou os olhos para Kanda.

- Depois que eu voltar, vou lutar com você até a morte, bebê.

- Claro. – Reborn sorriu, mas havia um brilho perigoso em seus olhos quando Hibari e Kanda saíram juntos da sala.

- O que foi, Reborn? – Tsuna perguntou, olhando em volta. O estrago havia sido muito maior do que o estrago causado por Gokudera na última vez em que aparecera ali com Lambo.

- Apenas acho que eles vão se divertir bastante. – respondeu simplesmente. – E você, trate de arrumar essa bagunça. Dino está vindo para cá fazer uma visita e não ficará nada feliz em saber que Hibari não está.

Tsuna choramingou, olhando os documentos espalhados, picotados e destruídos pelo chão. Por que todo o trabalho duro sempre ficava para ele?

**X**

Não foi surpresa para nenhum membro da Millefiore saber que Kyoya Hibari estava invadindo a base deles novamente. E nem mesmo o Conde do Milênio surpreendeu-se ao ver ao lado dele um dos exorcistas da Ordem. Mas é claro que ao contrário de Byakuran, ele tinha um segundo plano _caso_ as coisas viessem a dar errado.

E claro, por conta disso, não foi surpresa para ele quando viu que um a um os membros da Roku Chouka, a tão aclamada Roku Chouka, caíam diante das forças daqueles dois. Mas bem, ele não podia ser que seus Noés estavam fazendo um trabalho melhor. E se retirar de fininho não foi sempre uma das coisas que fez melhor?

- Tyki, Road... reúnam os outros. Estamos partindo. – sorria, não da maneira de sempre, mas algo extremamente insano. E Road sabia o quão nervoso ele deveria estar com isso, com aquela situação. Eram seus planos sendo atrasados afinal.

- Certo, Conde. – nenhum dos dois foi insano o suficiente para contrariá-lo naquela situação. Não que tivessem medo. Eram apenas... sensatos. E se o Conde havia se cansado de brincar com a máfia, quem eram eles para contrariá-lo?

- Tch, parece que teremos problemas quando chegarmos em casa, Road. – Tyki deu um risinho baixo, espreguiçando-se.

- Você acha, é? Estava pensando em brincar com Allen-kun. Faz tempo que não o vejo. – sorriu.

- Mesmo? Mande lembranças minhas... ao seu queridinho. – deu de ombros. Teriam, afinal, muito trabalho a fazer.

**X**

- Eu disse para você não me atrapalhar. – Kanda reclamou, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da base dos Vongola.

- Foi você quem me atrapalhou com sua espada idiota. – Hibari retrucou e virou-o em sua direção, prensando-o contra a parede do corredor. – E por conta disso, vou te torturar até a morte.

Se por tortura, ele dizia tomar-lhe os lábios, empurrá-lo em direção ao quarto, empurrar a porta com o pé e jogá-lo na cama, Kanda achava que poderia lidar muito bem com isso.

- Mas só depois de eu te cortar até a morte. – diria, ficando sobre ele e o beijou. É claro que jamais deixaria alguém tomar o poder. E por isso... teriam uma longa batalha até que um deles resolvesse ceder.

E embora não admitisse, Hibari gostava desse jeito. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguém ousava a desafiá-lo daquela maneira. Tinha certeza de que aquele Cavalone estúpido não teria aquele fogo todo. Cavalo Selvagem, pensou. Se Dino era um cavalo selvagem, então Kanda era um leão.

**X**

Quando Lavi soube que Yuu havia decidido ficar na Itália para ter certeza de que o Conde não voltaria a se estabelecer por lá, estranhou. Sabia que ele era conhecido exatamente por terminar suas missões mais rápido do que os outros Exorcistas e também sabia que ele jamais perderia o dia da semana em que serviam soba. Entretanto, lá estava ele, sozinho, comendo soba. Havia algo errado, concluiu. Havia algo _muito _errado.

Por isso, quando disse a Komui que partiria para saber se Kanda estava realmente lá para averiguar as coisas, ele não contestou.

- Nee, nii-san, vai mesmo deixar o Lavi-kun ir também? Já estamos com poucos Exorcistas aqui e, bem, ele faz parte do nosso time. – Lenalee disse, enquanto via Lavi partir em um dos aviões da Ordem.

- Eu não tenho muita escolha, Lena. – coçou a nuca sutilmente. – Ele não me deu muitas opções. Além disso, tenho certeza de que ele será capaz de trazer Kanda de volta. Agora venha cá e traga um pouco de café pro seu irmãozão! – abriu um largo sorriso, estendendo a xícara para ela.

**X**

Assim que um alerta avisando que a base Vongola estava sendo atacada soou, todos os membros que estavam presentes se reuniram na sala de conselho. Entretanto, a fumaça impedia que vissem além de um martelo gigante que saía destruindo tudo que entrasse em seu caminho. Mesmo que não fosse ameaçador.

- Onde está o Yuu?! – exclamou, avançando pelos corredores. Constrangimento não era uma palavra que cabia na expressão de Kanda naquele momento.

- Você conhece esse idiota? – questionou Hibari, recostando-se contra a parede.

- Não. – respondeu.

- HIBARI! – da outra câmera, viram Dino avançando montado sobre sua arma Box. Kanda arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou-se na direção do mais velho.

- Não faço idéia de quem seja. – Hibari deu de ombros deixando a sala. E talvez para não ter que encarar os olhares dos outros membros da família Vongola e ouvir perguntas constrangedoras a respeito de Lavi, Kanda o seguiu para seu próprio esconderijo.

**X**

E cinco minutos mais tarde, Hibari se ocupava em morder o pescoço de Kanda, enquanto ele se esforçava em arrancar seu terno para somente então abrir os botões de sua camisa apressadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento. Sabiam, afinal, o que aconteceria quando aqueles dois idiotas chegassem até ali. E os problemas que teriam não seriam poucos – o que não significava que algum dos dois se importasse de fato. Eram apenas idiotas afinal.

Fizeram uma trilha de roupas pelo chão e Kanda empurrou Hibari para deitar-se sobre a cama, alternando entre beijos sutis e mordidas fortes no tórax do guardião da nuvem. Era como se quisesse deixar com cada mordida uma marca diferente apenas para reforçar o fato de que ele sim havia sido capaz de domar Kyoya Hibari.

Mas também não estava ele sendo domado enquanto sentia as mãos hábeis de Hibari tocar-lhe sem nenhuma timidez por cima da calça? Não estava ele sendo domado enquanto deixava gemidos de prazer escaparem enquanto, ao deitá-lo, Hibari tirava sua calça com os dentes, fazendo força para puxá-la também com as mãos?

De qualquer modo, se algum dos dois se importava com isso, parecia não querer deixar claro. Exatamente por ambos quererem possuir o controle, nenhum deles parecia capaz de mantê-lo por muito tempo. Mas a única coisa com a qual conseguiam se importar era o peso do corpo do outro, o calor que escapava dos poros de suas peles, os gemidos, o suor, os toques trêmulos.

E foi no momento em que se beijavam com volúpia novamente, já completamente livres de roupas que pudessem lhes incomodar, que Dino e Lavi irromperam juntos pela porta do quarto, observando a ambos com um olhar atônito.

- Hibari?

- Yuu?

Os dois se afastaram, trocando um olhar silencioso que ninguém mais compreenderia. Ergueram-se ainda em silêncio, sem esperar o que ambos diriam – o que pensavam a respeito do que haviam visto – e os beijaram. Hibari tomando os lábios de Dino e Kanda os de Lavi.

- O que... o que... – Dino tentou formular algo, mas sentiu-se prensado contra a parede.

- Cale a boca ou eu vou te bater até a morte. – Hibari resmungou, tornando a tomar seus lábios.

- Mas Yuu... – Lavi afastou-se, mas quando tentou empurrá-lo, foi jogado contra o chão, sendo firmemente seguro pelas pernas dele.

- _Não me chame assim._ – afinou os orbes, começando a morder-lhe o pescoço enquanto o livrava daquelas roupas incômodas. Por que aquele uniforme de exorcista tinha que ser tão difícil de retirar?

- Mas... – Lavi tentou insistir, mas deixou um gemido de dor escapar quando Kanda pressionou um dos joelhos entre suas pernas.

- Desde que você cale a boca, não me importo com o que venha a acontecer.

E talvez por estar ocupado demais ou por não saber mais o que ia dizer, as palavras de Lavi – e mesmo as que Dino tentava proferir – se tornaram apenas gemidos ou frases desconexas sem um começo ou um fim. Esqueceram-se do que haviam visto mais cedo para entregar-se aos prazeres daquela relação libidinosa que os quatro praticavam ao mesmo tempo, deixando de lado a razão e aflorando os instintos. Fato é que enquanto pudessem partilhar daqueles momentos, nada importaria. Mas quem sabe mais tarde, depois que trocassem de pares e posições, não voltassem a discutir o assunto?

**X**

**Omake 01:**

Um pouco distante de Ordem, Road e Allen dividiam um quarto. Se perguntassem a Allen em que momento suas roupas haviam sido retiradas e por que agora beijava os lábios de Road como se bebesse mel do favo, ele não saberia dizer.

- E então, já se cansaram de brincar? – as borboletas os rodearam e Tyki abriu um pequeno sorriso, deixando que seu terno atingisse o chão.

- Bem vindo, Tyki. – Road abriu um pequeno sorriso diante da confusão de Allen.

- Tyki, o que vo-

Mas antes que pudesse proferir mais alguma palavra, sentiu-as serem tomadas pelos lábios dele. Road sorriu, montando sobre as costas de Tyki. Aquela seria uma longa noite, afinal.

**Omake 02:**

- Parece que os exorcistas estão se divertindo bastante por aqui, kora. – Colonnello diria, observando Lavi, Dino, Kanda e Hibari cruzarem um dos corredores em direção ao esconderijo do Guardião da Nuvem.

- E você tem coisas muito mais importantes a fazer do que ser um maldito voyeur, Colonnello. – reclamou, puxando-o para si ao que ele apenas sorriu.

- Kora, tem razão... Lal. – e sem dizer mais uma única palavra, tomou-lhe os lábios.

**Omake 03:**

Observando tudo através das câmeras, Morgana, Stefany e Anne trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Aquele seria um ótimo material de pesquisa para elas.

- Nada melhor do que ser profissional. – Morgana sorriu, apoiando os pés sobre a mesa ao que Anne e Stefany se entreolharam, erguendo-se. – O quê?

- Tem certeza? – disseram em uníssono.

Certamente teriam muito a analisar depois.

**Omake 04:**

- Já faze três meses, nii-san, tem certeza de que Lavi e Kanda vão voltar? – Lenalee perguntou, servindo-lhe mais uma xícara de café.

- Não sei, mas não me arrisco a mandar mais nenhum Exorcista para lá.

- E o que são essas malas? – ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Estou indo verificar pessoalmente com um tal de Reborn.

- Eu posso ir junto?

- Não, irmãzinha, é algo que apenas o supervisor deve fazer! – apertou-lhe as bochechas e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto antes de partir. Tinha a impressão de que seria muito bom conhecer a Itália.

* * *

_Foi num dia normal._

_Foi só num dia normal. Nos conhecemos através de reviews, mandamos PM's, fomos apresentadas pela abra – eu acho – e desde então raramente nos separamos. Tiramos dias pra rir, dias pra falar mal dos outros, dias pra resolver brigas com melhores amigas... não é?_

_E desde então se tornou comum, rotineiro estar na presença, simplesmente saber que estava ali mesmo que nenhuma outra palavra fosse dita. Porque devia realmente ser assim, certo? Não podia ter sido de outra maneira._

_Trocar fics, risadas, sorrisos, palavras. Acho que nunca vou me esquecer de nenhum desses momentos. E embora seja péssima com as palavras, só gostaria que você soubesse, através desse recado, o quanto é especial pra mim. Por todos os momentos, por cada um deles e pelos que ainda estão por vir._

_Eu te amo, Teté. Muito._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

Noto uma coisa: omakes são muito viciantes. Uma vez que você começa a escrevê-los, parece ser impossível pará-los. Sério.

E, bom, deixando isso de lado e falando a respeito da fic. Isso foi um crossover que nasceu porque faz parte de um dos meus onze últimos trabalhos. Não sei se definitivos ou não, isso só o tempo pode me dizer.

Mas é fato que após falar com fontes confiáveis e pouco duvidáveis, cheguei à conclusão de que o casal escolhido para a fic, seria o casal perfeito para você, Teté. E não sei se a fic ficou do seu agrado, mas eu juro que me esforcei pra ser uma comédia divertida, uma vez que todas as minhas tentativas de tentar produzir algo sério aqui desceram pelo ralo dando tchau.

E bem, acho que de certa forma, pra um crossover, até que não saiu tão ruim assim. Espero sinceramente que você goste deste singelo – e último – presente, Teté, porque eu gosto muito de você.

Sem mais gayzisses.

P.S: Culpem a Srta. Abracadabra pelo título.

_**Reviews, palhaços 8D**_


End file.
